Cuentos de un amor perdido
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Noruega se ha marchado de casa de Dinamarca. Matthias desea evitar que Emil entristezca, por lo que decide contarle las experiencias que él vivió junto al noruego. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y Emil intenta convencer al danés que aquellas historias no tienen ningún futuro y deben ser olvidadas junto al noruego. Matthias se niega a escuchar a Emil, creyendo que Lukas regresará.


**N/A:** Este es un fic inspirado en una idea que me dio Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, a quien espero lo disfrute… porque es su regalo de navidad de mi parte xD okno… en realidad creo que me odiarás por arruinar tu asombrosa idea.

 **Summary:** Noruega se ha marchado de casa de Dinamarca, abandonando al danés y a su hermano el islandés. Matthias desea evitar que Emil entristezca, por lo que decide contarle las experiencias que él vivió junto al noruego. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y Emil intenta convencer al danés que aquellas historias no tienen ningún futuro y deben ser olvidadas junto al noruego. Matthias se niega a escuchar a la joven nación, creyendo que Lukas regresará algún día.

 **Cuentos de un amor perdido.**

Él solamente quería despertar, abrir los ojos, respirar tranquilamente… comprobar que aquello no era más que la ridícula pesadilla que le perseguía día y noche. Matthias se removía entre las sabanas de su cama, se sentía atrapado; aun entre sueños intentaba liberarse de aquel sentimiento tortuoso que le impedía descansar apropiadamente, después de continuar la batalla con sus propias sabanas cayó al frio suelo de madera, aunque en verdad no sabía que podría ser más duro, si la superficie en la que había caído abruptamente o la obscura realidad que rodeaba su vida en aquellos momentos.

El danés se desenredó lentamente de aquellas sabanas que en sueños se habían transformado en cadenas, comprobando al mismo tiempo que en efecto se hallaba en completa soledad.

Matthias permaneció arrodillado y recostó su cabeza sobre el borde de su cama. El cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo… de nada servía haber despertado si al final de cuentas se hallaba sumido en el tormento que el destino le había deparado.

El danés suspiró pesadamente, no podía dejar que la tristeza invadiese su corazón. Intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo y se levantó del suelo, se observó en el espejo y sonrió para sí mismo. A pesar de que las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de deslizarse sobre sus mejillas no estaba dispuesto a contagiar su pesar a la única persona que quedaba en su casa… Islandia.

Después de haberse convencido a sí mismo de que su rostro irradiaba completa felicidad salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del islandés. Mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos de su hogar recordaba los últimos momentos en los que el noruego al que tanto amaba había estado por allí.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Emil y la abrió levemente, el cabello blanquecino del islandés sobresalía de las sabanas en las que dormía tranquilamente, intentando no despertarle se adentró al cuarto y se asomó para contemplar el rostro de la joven nación.

Desde que Lukas les había abandonado, Emil lo era todo para Matthias.

—¿Ha vuelto? —Preguntó un soñoliento islandés que recién había despertado… el rubio sabía muy bien a quien se refería Emil.

—Aún no…—Respondió tranquilamente el joven de ojos azules. En cierto modo se sentía culpable, Emil no sabía realmente que Lukas se había ido y no tenía intención alguna de volver, pero el danés se negaba a aceptar aquello y le había dicho que Lukas solamente tenía que resolver unos cuantos asuntos en Noruega y volvería a casa después de que terminase con ello…

El islandés bajó la cabeza, habían pasado tres semanas desde el día en que Lukas había desaparecido, y tenía el presentimiento de que Matthias le ocultaba algo… pero cada vez que intentaba hacer alguna pregunta al respecto, el danés encontraba una forma de distraerle.

Emil era pequeño y Matthias sabía muy bien que una buena historia podría entretener la mente de un niño, por lo que el islandés tampoco sería una excepción. Debido a ello, usualmente cada vez que el menor parecía querer saber de su hermano el noruego, Matthias le entregaba unos cuantos dulces de regaliz y empezaba a narrarle historias que había vivido junto al noruego.

—…Y así fue como le demostré a Lukas que soy el único al que se le puede considerar Rey del Norte. —Dijo orgullosamente el rubio de cabellos alborotados.

—No es necesario que sigas contándome tu vida…—Mencionó Emil en un tono aburrido.

El islandés había perdido la cuenta de los años que habían pasado, pero de algo si estaba seguro… Matthias estaba atrapado en el pasado.

El menor conocía todas las historias que el danés y el noruego pudieron haber vivido juntos; sus viajes, guerras, y aquellos días de vikingo de los cuales el danés se enorgullecía… bien era cierto que aquellas anécdotas hacían que los ojos del rubio se llenaran de emoción al relatarlas, pero ese era precisamente la razón por la cual Emil supo que algo malo ocurría dentro de la mente del danés.

—Pero Emil…—Matthias empezó a hacer un puchero. No era la primera vez que el islandés le repetía aquellas palabras.

—Matthias, no continúes. Sé muy bien que Lukas no volverá, y mantenerlo en tus recuerdos no hará que regrese. —Las palabras del islandés eran como estocadas para el mayor.

—¿Acaso está mal el recordar los bellos momentos que la vida me dio? —Preguntó Matthias mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se resistía a darle la razón al islandés.

Por primera vez, Emil observó la dolorosa expresión que Matthias había intentado ocultar por muchos años.

—No estoy diciendo que este mal, solamente digo que no deberías aferrarte a ellos como si recordando fanáticamente tu pasado fueras a invocarle para que regrese. —Respondió tranquilamente el menor, el observar aquella expresión en el rostro del danés no era algo común, y prefería evitar que la persona que le había cuidado siguiera sufriendo.

—Emil, no lo entiendes…—Mencionó Matthias con la voz temblorosa. —Lukas regresará… algún día… yo… lo sé.

El islandés nunca había escuchado tanta seguridad en una afirmación demasiado dudosa.

—No entiendo que te hace pensar eso. —Respondió fríamente el de cabello blanquecino, estaba cansado de ver el sufrimiento de Matthias.

—Conozco muy bien a Lukas, él volverá… porque tú aún sigues aquí. —Susurró el danés.

Emil frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Respondió incrédulo la joven nación. Si Lukas le había abandonado junto al danés, en ese caso no tenía ninguna razón para regresar tras muchos años transcurridos. —¿Por qué regresaría él por mí? ¡¿Acaso no fue junto a ti con quien vivió todas esas grandes experiencias de las que tanto te jactas?!

El islandés estaba molesto, no tenía ningún motivo real por el cual debiera creerle al mayor… Si Lukas volviese, seguramente sería para ver al danés, no a él.

—Ya te lo dije… Conozco muy bien a Lukas, él volverá… por favor Emil, déjame vivir en el pasado hasta que él regrese por ti. —Pidió el danés en un tono suplicante.

Emil suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Has lo que quieras. Es tu decisión el seguir sufriendo, pero cuando estés moribundo en tu locura no vengas a decirme que no intenté evitar que quedases en ese estado. —Respondió Emil mientras se alejaba del danés.

A partir de aquel día Emil no volvió a mencionar ninguna palabra sobre las historias del danés, no opinaba ni se quejaba de ellas, simplemente permitía al danés el recordar su vida al lado de su hermano.

El islandés tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano Matthias se diera cuenta que ya no tenía más historias que contar, pero por alguna razón eso no sucedía… ¿Cuántos años se suponía que Lukas y Matthias habían vivido juntos antes de que él se integrase a ellos?

Los meses siguieron pasando y Emil había tomado la ideología de que Matthias ya había perdido la cabeza, seguramente las anécdotas que últimamente le contaba eran puras invenciones… pero él no diría nada al respecto. Si Matthias era feliz viviendo en mentiras, no sería el quien le arrebatase su felicidad como lo había hecho su hermano…

* * *

Emil se hallaba en la sala de la casa del danés cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levantó del sofá en el que se hallaba y decidió abrir la puerta, se suponía que Matthias había salido esa mañana con la intención de comprar una nueva hacha y seguramente con lo distraído que era había olvidado la llave de su propia casa.

El islandés abrió levemente la puerta, aunque fuese Matthias el que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta no debía actuar desprevenido… Sin embargo su cuerpo se congeló al reconocer al hombre que le observaba.

—Hola… Emil. —La voz del noruego resonó en la cabeza del menor, el aludido había olvidado ya aquel tono único de su hermano mayor.

El islandés cerró la puerta al recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que aquello no había sido más que su imaginación, pero aquellos golpes contra la superficie de madera en la que estaba recostado eran más reales que las palabras que se repetía a sí mismo.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó el islandés nerviosamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta el noruego seguía insistiendo para que su hermano le abriese, algo que Emil trataba de evitar rotundamente.

—Emil, no puedes cerrarme la puerta de esa forma. —Regañó Lukas al menor.

El islandés frunció su ceño al escuchar aquello.

—¿Acaso planeas actuar como un hermano justamente ahora? —Preguntó desconfiado el de cabello blanquecino.

—Siempre he actuado como un hermano. —Respondió el noruego.

Emil no pudo más que abrir la puerta tras aquella oración. Necesitaba que Lukas observase el disgusto de su rostro, aquella frase era demasiado falsa como para que él la creyese en ese momento.

—No eres nadie para decirme eso. —Mencionó secamente Emil.

El mayor levantó una ceja, no esperaba recibir aquel tipo de respuesta de parte de su hermano, pero sin decir más empujó la puerta que el islandés se empeñaba en cerrar nuevamente.

El noruego ingresó al hogar que había abandonado muchos años atrás, aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, todo parecía igual… como si su partida no hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Sin decir nada continuó hasta llegar a la habitación que solía ocupar cuando aún vivía allí, a sus espaldas caminaba el islandés gritándole que deseaba que se marchase, pero el ignoraba aquellas quejas.

Su habitación estaba exactamente como la había dejado, no habían ni polvo ni telarañas… daba la impresión de que esa misma mañana hubiese sido la última vez que había estado allí.

En silencio contempló aquel lugar y lentamente volteó a ver a Emil que seguía viéndole enfadadamente.

—Vendrás conmigo. —Sentenció el del rulo.

El islandés frunció el ceño, pero en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de continuar alegando, escuchó como la puerta principal abriéndose y al danés entusiasmado llamando su nombre.

—¿Emil? ¡He vuelto! ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó Mikkel desde la entrada del hogar.

El islandés palideció al instante, observó al noruego y sintió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

—E-estoy aquí. —Tartamudeó el menor. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si el de cabellos alborotados miraba al noruego seguramente perdería la cordura más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

La expresión de Lukas no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero en sus ojos se dejaba ver un deje de ¿melancolía?

Los pasos del mayor se escuchaban más claramente, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Emil palpitase fuertemente, y sin decir más empujó al noruego dentro del armario, no sin antes susurrarle que si hacía algún movimiento o decía palabra alguna le odiaría por siempre y jamás iría con él a ninguna parte.

Lukas permanecía aturdido por la acción del menor ¿Cuánto había crecido desde que se marchó? Las puertas de madera del armario se cerraron fuertemente y luego de unos segundos volvió a escuchar aquella voz que le había distraído desde el principio.

—¿Qué haces en la habitación de Lukas? —Preguntó confuso Matthias.

El islandés miraba de un lado a otro en la habitación sin saber realmente que responder, temía que el noruego saliera del armario en cualquier momento.

—E-eh…—Emil intentó decir algo, pero su voz seguía demostrando nerviosismo.

—Estás muy pálido, ¿te enfermaste? —Cuestionó alterado el mayor mientras se acercaba a abrazar al menor. —No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti.

El noruego observaba cada acción del mayor a través de una ranura en la puerta del armario. Sus ojos dudaban de lo que miraban.

—¡Ya sé que te hará sentir mejor! —Exclamó alegremente el danés mientras se sentaba en la cama del noruego. —¡Te contaré una de mis historias favoritas!

Emil nerviosamente se acercó al danés.

—Si… talvez eso me haga sentir mejor, cuéntamela en otra parte…—Mencionó el islandés tomando de la mano al mayor para sacarle de la habitación.

Matthias miró extrañado al menor, era la primera vez que observaba a Emil actuar de aquella forma tan extraña.

—Me gustaría contarte esta historia aquí. —Mencionó tranquilamente el de cabellos alborotados mientras tiraba de la mano del menor para que tomase lugar junto a él.

Todo aquello parecía extraño ante los ojos del noruego, pero no actuaría impulsivamente… estaba allí para llevarse a Emil, y al desconocer el tipo de historias que contaba Matthias supuso que solo tendría que esperar unos cuantos minutos y así marcharse con su hermano.

—Había una vez…—Lukas rodó los ojos tras oír el conocido comienzo de cada historia infantil, seguramente el danés relataría la historia de "La sirenita."—…Un danés que deseaba ser la persona más fuerte de Dinamarca, desde que era un niño había crecido al lado de un noruego, ambos eran grandes amigos…

Lukas observó detenidamente al mayor a través de la ranura, mientras que Emil rodaba los ojos.

—…Ellos se querían demasiado el uno al otro, eran inseparables y a pesar de que el danés no fuese realmente fuerte, ni muchos lo considerasen maravilloso, o tuviera más pesadillas que sueños… el noruego le hacía sentir motivado para obtener su fuerza, y aunque no fuera realmente la persona más expresiva del mundo, podía hacerle sentir su preocupación y por ello se sentía especial, además… cuando el danés tenía pesadillas… él siempre estaba ahí para disipar el miedo…—Las palabras del mayor hacían que Lukas empezase a temblar… ¿Qué clase de historia era esa? Y ¿Por qué le hacía sentir ridículamente extraño?

—…Un día el noruego enfermo gravemente, el danés lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de su amigo, tenía miedo de perderle, tenía miedo de ser abandonado…—Esas palabras hicieron que una vivida imagen apareciera en la mente del joven del rulo… aquella no era una historia infantil… aquella era una experiencia que había pasado demasiado tiempo atrás… una experiencia que había sido guardada y sellada en su memoria.

Emil rodaba los ojos… a él realmente no le interesaban aquellas historias contadas en tercera persona, bien sabía él que se trataba del mismísimo Matthias sufriendo por el insensible de Lukas.

—…El danés podía observar el dolor contenido en la seria expresión del menor, ambos estaban sufriendo. "Todo estará bien." Susurraba el danés más para sí mismo que para el noruego…—La expresión en el rostro de Matthias demostraba profunda tristeza.

—…Temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que estuviesen juntos, él danés abrazó fuertemente al noruego. "Te amo." Confesó por primera vez sus sentimientos verdaderos a su amigo, el cual seguramente se hallaba delirando, pues en vez de darle un merecido golpe… le susurró "También te amo." El danés estaba confundido al escuchar aquello… no estaba seguro si realmente el noruego sentía lo mismo que él, o si lo había dicho simplemente porque estaba enfermo…—Matthias sonaba preocupado al recordar aquello.

—…Pero al danés no le importaba si aquella era una mentira, al fin había escuchado las palabras que por una eternidad había deseado escuchar de parte del noruego al que amaba, así que tiernamente le besó…—Las mejillas de Lukas enrojecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras que traían a su mente el recuerdo de aquel primer beso…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me estas contando eso precisamente ahora?! —Exclamó perturbado el islandés.

Matthias contuvo su risa al ver la extraña reacción del menor.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado del famoso "Beso de amor verdadero."? —Preguntó curiosamente el de cabellos alborotados.

Emil asintió afirmativamente.

—Después de aquel beso… ¡el noruego se recuperó milagrosamente! ¡El danés salvo la vida de su amado! —Exclamó Matthias alegremente. —Además… te conté la historia porque estás enfermo y él amor lo cura todo, por eso una historia de amor no te vendría mal. —Aclaró el danés mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

El de cabello blanquecino no pudo contener golpear su rostro con la palma de su mano

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Vivieron felices por siempre al final de cuentas? —Preguntó cínicamente el menor.

El mayor se detuvo en paso seco y se tensó ante aquella pregunta…

—No…—Susurró casi inaudiblemente el rubio. —Esa historia no termina con un "vivieron felices por siempre."

—Matthias… eres un idiota. —Comentó el islandés. —El amor no cura nada… el amor es la causa por la que sufres.

El danés río levemente…

—Cuando encuentres a alguien a quien ames de verdad… entenderás que realmente vale la pena ese sufrimiento… y entenderás que hay veces en las que no buscas un "vivieron felices por siempre." Porque en realidad no deseas que tú historia tenga un final.

Lukas deseaba ahorcar al mayor, el cual estaba corrompiendo a su hermano menor.

Matthias se marchó y el noruego salió de su improvisado escondite.

Tanto Emil como Lukas se observaron en silencio, el cual fue roto por el islandés.

—Así que… fingiste estar muriendo para que te besara…

El noruego frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es realmente importante… ha quedado en el pasado.

Emil cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Acaso no eran importantes los sentimientos de Matthias? —Cuestionó mientras levantaba sus cejas.

Lukas observó seriamente al menor.

—¿Acaso no eran importantes mis propios sentimientos? —Preguntó seriamente el noruego.

—Eres un egoísta…—Susurró quedamente Emil. —Han pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí y la única razón por la que vuelves es para alejarme de Matthias…

Lukas suspiró tras aquella acusación.

—¿Tienes idea alguna de saber cuánto te extraña? Desde que te marchaste… cada día cuenta una historia diferente sobre ustedes dos…—El noruego escuchó las palabras de Emil, Lukas pensaba que el danés y el islandés habían vivido perfectamente después de su partida, y ese sentimiento le embargó al llegar nuevamente a ese hogar, él desconocía del dolor del danés...

—Volveré mañana…—Mencionó el mayor antes de desaparecer por arte de magia.

El islandés permaneció de pie balbuceando sus quejas… ¿Había metido a su hermano al armario cuando simplemente podía desaparecer? Su rencor incrementó inmediatamente.

* * *

Lukas poco a poco se convirtió en testigo secreto de las historias del danés, cada una de ellas traía a él el recuerdo de su pasado… en cierto modo le sorprendía la memoria del mayor. Varias anécdotas que él había olvidado regresaban a su mente poco a poco…

¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese olvidado todo aquello?

Tres semana pasaron y el noruego se había vuelto dependiente de aquellos recuerdos… se había vuelto dependiente de un pasado olvidado.

Matthias seguía siendo ignorante de la presencia del noruego que se escondía debidamente para poder escuchar cada historia que el islandés era prácticamente obligado a escuchar.

Aunque habían varias veces en las que Lukas se sentía tentado a comentar, e incluso a corregir aquellas historias… no podía hacerlo, no tenía el valor para ver al danés porque podía reconocer el sufrimiento al contar aquellas historias, el noruego se recriminaba el haber olvidado el amor que una vez sintió por el de cabellos alborotados…

El único momento en el que Lukas se atrevía a acercarse al danés era cuando este dormía, pero la mayoría de veces contemplaba un rostro perturbado en sueños…

—¿Estás teniendo pesadillas? —Preguntó el noruego en un susurró mientras pasaba su mano a través de los rubios cabellos del danés.

Un brusco movimiento del mayor hizo que Lukas quedase atrapado bajo el brazo de Matthias.

—L-Lukas…—Tartamudeó el danés junto al oído del menor.

El noruego abrazó levemente al mayor, sabía que se hallaba profundamente dormido, no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad para sentirse querido nuevamente por aquel hombre al que había herido grandemente… talvez Emil si tenía razón… era un egoísta.

—¿Matthias… aún me amas? —preguntó tranquilamente el del rulo.

—Si…—Fue la simple respuesta del mayor mientras enroscaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura del noruego.

Lukas quedó satisfecho con aquella respuesta e intentó zafarse del agarre del danés, pero el mayor no hizo más que sostenerle aún más fuertemente.

—No te vayas Lukas. —Mencionó un asustado Matthias. —Por favor… no te vayas.

La sangre del noruego se congeló dentro de sus venas, levantó la mirada y observó los centellantes ojos azules a los que había temido enfrentar.

—Te extraño. —Susurró quedamente el de cabello alborotado. —Tú sabes que te extraño, cada día me escuchas decirle a Emil lo que hemos vivido juntos… no quiero olvidar nuestro pasado, no quiero olvidarte.

El dolor impregnado en aquellas palabras golpeaba poco a poco el corazón del menor…

—¿Cómo supiste que yo te escuchaba? —Preguntó Lukas aún entre los brazos del mayor.

—Porque tu querías que yo supiera que estabas escuchándome. —Susurró antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del noruego.

—Así que fingías dormir para atraparme…—Comentó inquisitivamente Lukas.

—Tal como tú fingiste estar muriendo para obtener esto…—El danés besó por primera vez al noruego después de tantos años pasados, Lukas no hizo más que disfrutar aquel momento y atesorarlo para sí porque no quería volver a olvidar…

* * *

Fin.

Hmm… pues… esto no es para nada lo que yo planeaba escribir… se suponía que esto era una historia alegre e iba a contener más de algo navideño debido a la temporada, pero… soy una escritora que no sabe lo que escribe.

Si les gusta esta historia háganmelo saber… la idea original del fic le pertenece a Julchen awesome Beilschmidt.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
